Anubis
Anubis and the Hunter are special associates of Ra's al Ghul who he only calls upon for special tasks. During his search for Alex Winthrop, Ra's has the two brought into Gotham where he leaves them at the store of Barbara Kean. The two appear as one-shot antagonists in the fourth season of Gotham. The Hunter is a big, strong, brutish man with long hair. He is the caretaker of Anubis, who is a feral beast in human form. Walking on all fours and communicating only via snarling and grunting, Anubis is a skilled tracker who can sense his targets throughout the entire city after having obtained their scent. However, in contrast to the Hunter, Anubis is no more than a beast and can be tracked accordingly. Anubis is portrayed by Anthony Rodriguez, while the Hunter is portrayed by Owen Harn. Biography Much to the displeasure of Barbara Kean and Ra's al Ghul stores Anubis and the Hunter at her store while waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike. Ra's later sends the two after Alex Winthrop, who owns an ancient knife Ra's wants. Using a hat owned by Alex, Anubis can get the boy's scent and tracks him down to a library in Gotham. There, Anubis and the Hunter attack Bruce Wayne and Jim Gordon, who have come to help Alex Winthrop. The two are defeated, however, and Bruce can flee with Winthrop. The two head to the museum of Alex's grandfather where Alex has stored the knife. However, Anubis and the Hunter track them once more and Bruce and Alex are forced to hide inside the museum while Anubis tries to catch their scent once more. Eventually, Anubis manages to locate the two and can tackle Bruce to the ground but Jim Gordon arrives and fires his gun at Anubis. Anubis and his caretaker jump for cover and hide in the shadows of the museum while Gordon helps up Bruce. The Hunter pursues them and Gordon turns to face him, but Anubis suddenly jumps at him from the shadows and bites him in the arm, causing Gordon to drop his knife. The Hunter hurls Gordon into a glass case displaying an ancient skeleton but Bruce then jumps onto his back to get him away from Gordon. Seemingly unfazed, the Hunter shakes off Bruce and starts throttling him, only to stop when Alex stabs him in the shoulder. Despite the wound, the Hunter easily hits back Alex. Meanwhile, Gordon picks up one of the skeleton bones to use as a weapon against Anubis. However, realizing that Anubis - dog-like being that he is - is attracted to the bone, Jim throws it out of a nearby window instead, causing Anubis to jump after it immediately and plummet to his death. The Hunter then engages Gordon and severely beats him up but Gordon manages to reach one of the skeleton's fangs and stabs the Hunter into the heart with it, killing him. TRIVIA * In the comics, Anubis was a minor Batman villain that first appeared in Detective Comics #262 (1958). He was a criminal mastermind who disguised himself as the Egyptian god of the underworld, calling himself "Anubis the Jackal emperor" while using Gotham City's criminal underworld as his villainous motif. * Whether or not intentional, Anubis' appearance and manner is very similar to a group of enemies from the 2009 video game Batman: Arkham Asylum known as the "Lunatics", a group of very feral and deranged inmates originating at the titular asylum. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Ferals Category:Gotham Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Partners in Crime Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mute